Irresistible
by Agustina091
Summary: Kyoko no resiste mas... los recientes sentimientos hacia Ren la estan volviendo loca. Al verce vencida termiana por explotar y revelar todo lo que le pasa frente a ...
1. Chapter 1

::IRRESISTIBLE::

* * *

Una nueva oportunidad se abría paso frente a ella, un nuevo peldaño de esa interminable escalera al éxito se formaba a sus pies. La alegría le llenaba el alma y la emoción de trabajar con él le estrujaba el corazón, se sentía confundida, era como si en partes le doliera, pero más eran sus ansias y estaba muy animada de volver a compartir buenos momentos con él, ya que por supuesto mientras trabajaron en Dark Moon y cuando interpretaron a los Hermanos Hell la había pasado muy bien, sin mencionar todo lo que había podido aprender de un actor tan experimentado. Aunque estaba muy nerviosa decidió ir a verlo para contarle y charlar de su nuevo trabajo, y claro también tenía ganas de verlo ya que hacía dos semanas habían terminado las filmaciones de Black Jack y no se veían desde entonces. Lo extrañaba y su corazón pedía por verlo. Ya tenía la escusa perfecta para hablarle.

Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, intentaba crear un guión mental de cómo hablarle, que le iba a decir, como lo iba a saludar… - _porque estoy tan nerviosa..?_ – Pensó mientras se sonrojaba –_es solo Tsuruga-san... el mismo de siempre… no va a pensar nada malo de mi por venir un viernes a la noche a su departamento…_- su cara se comenzó a transformar de la de una niña tierna y ruborizada a la de alguien que hubiera visto un fantasma_ - oh por Dios! Un viernes a la noche… una chica visitando el departamento de un muchacho… claro que pensara mal de mí... _-se deprime- _dirá que soy una impura… mejor me voy al Daruma y el lunes en el trabajo se lo comento… _-se da media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, algo sombría por el arrepentimiento y con la mirada al piso- _al final soy una cobarde…_ -en ese momento pudo escuchar unas pisadas que iban directamente hacia donde estaba ella, saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos subió apenas la vista y observo un par de (sports y muy a la moda) zapatillas de Dolce & Gabbana – _Esa es la marca que promociona Tsuruga-san_- pensó mientras relajaba su expresión para comenzar a formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mogami-san..?-

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento y volvió a arrancar a latir con toda la fuerza que pudiera juntar. Levanto la cabeza y fijo la mirada en la persona que estaba parada frente a ella. Sus ojos dorados como la miel se abrieron por completo sin comprender que estaba pasando.

-Te encuentras bien..? - le volvió a hablar mientras caminaba hacia ella- Estabas pálida…-

-…- Abrio la boca intentando dejar salir alguna palabra pero fue en vano. Estaba totalmente paralizada. –_Mierda_…_En qué momento llegue a la puerta de Tsuruga-san _– pensó mientras miraba de reojo su entorno con ojos de sorpresa y mejillas rosadas por la persona que tenía en frente. Cerró la boca y tragó grueso.

-Mogami-san?- le habló con tono de preocupación posando una de sus manos en un hombro de ella mientras se inclinaba para dejar su bolso, que agarraba con la otra mano, en el piso y poder tomarla por el otro hombro- Háblame, me estas preocupando-

El contacto de las manos de Ren hizo que Kyoko se estremeciera y se pusiera mas nerviosa-_Reacciona Kyoko, reacciona!-_ Pensó con desesperación

-Lo…Lo siento- dijo avergonzada –_ Lo siento? Qué le acabo de decir?-_ se puso aún más nerviosa y comenzó a reír bajito- Estoy algo distraída… ehjm… Estaba caminando y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta aquí- le dijo con la cara totalmente roja y con una mano detrás de su cabeza –_sin darme cuenta llegue aquí? Que va a pensar de mi este hombre?.. Ayúdame Kami!- _Estoy bien Tsuruga-san, no te preocupes, es que no me esperaba encontrarme contigo…-

La expresión de Ren cambio de preocupación a _-La sorprendí? Caminó hasta aquí, sin darse cuenta? Será que… puede ser… ella… habrá estado… pensando en mi?-_ la mente de Ren empezaba a fantasear con que Kyoko estuviese pensando en él, eso lo ponía feliz. Ya estando algo nervioso la soltó observando la expresión sonrojada de ella. –Quieres pasar? Acabo de llegar de la empresa, supongo que tengo algo para comer- le dijo ya más calmado y riendo sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Kyoko.

-Cómo que "supongo"… Tsuruga-san debes alimentarte bien, si no puedes enfermarte- dijo ella aparentando enojo, como si estuviese retando a un niño pequeño que no quiere comer la sopa.

-Está bien, pero quédate a comer con migo, si?- le replico la invitación.

-De…de acuerdo- le aceptó la invitación aumentando cada vez más su vergüenza, mientras sentía el ritmo que llevaba su corazón.

Entraron al departamento, Ren tiro sus cosas sobre la mesa y fue a la cocina a ver si había comida.

-Quieres algo de beber?- Le dijo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, viendo como se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Mhh… Sí… agua por favor- le contesto.

-ok! Ya te la llevo- le contesto a gritos desde la cocina.

Kyoko se acomodo en el sillón, todavía no podía calmar su corazón de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Suspiro. Sentía mucho calor asique comenzó a sacarse algo de abrigo. Escuchó ruidos que venían de la cocina _–Parece que no encentra comida…-_ suspiro otra vez. Se toco la cara y la sintió caliente. Recordó el espejo que le dio Lory –"…ho…horriblemente fea…"- recordó su cara reflejada en el espejo, asique aprovecho que Ren todavía estaba en la cocina y de su cartera saco aquel espejo. El Jefe se lo regalo y desde entonces lo lleva en la cartera como un amuleto especial. Lentamente enfoco el espejo en su rostro y pudo verse. Estaba roja como un tomate, los ojos le brillaban y la boca le temblaba. Río como con ironía finalizando con un suspiro de resignación _–estoy peor que cuando paso con Shotaro… Que tonta- _Bajo el espejo y volvió a suspirar. Lo guardo y se recargo sobre el sillón tapándose los ojos con un brazo como queriendo huir de esa situación.

-Vas a querer matarme, pero no tengo nada de comer, que te parece si pedimos algo?- le dijo apareciendo desde la cocina con un vaso con agua en una mano y en la otra una lata de cerveza.

La verdad es que si había algo para comer, pero refería pedir algo y aprovechar el tiempo que había que esperar al delivery para charlar y ponerse al día, es que tenía ganas de verla, pero no encontraba ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Mogami-san? Estas bien? Te noto algo rara…- le dijo dejado las bebidas en la mesa ratona y mientras se sentaba en el piso recargando su espalda en el sillón.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada… y creo que tengo hambre- dijo riendo tocándose la cabeza.

Ren sonrió al verla reír, al fin volvía a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que lo ha cautivado –Mh… trabajaste mucho el día de hoy?- le pregunta mirándola a los ojos mientras abre la lata de cerveza.

-mhj… Puede ser, a la mañana grabando Box R, hasta las 15, luego algunas entrevistas y una sesión de fotos para la revista Personajes, y a eso de las 19 fui a la empresa a ver algunas ofertas de trabajo- le contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Haa… Tienes algún trabajo nuevo?- le pregunto curioso.

- Pues ya que lo mencionas, tome un par de publicidades, una de Aghata Ruiz, otra de María Isabel y otra de Dolce & Gabbana, para representar la cara femenina de la marca- dijo sonrojada y agachando la cabeza ya que era eso lo que tanto anhelaba decirle- además tengo que decidir entre dos dramas, me gustaría hacerlos a los dos pero no me va a dar el tiempo, no hasta que termine con Box R- concluyo al fin dirigiendo la mirada a los ojos de Ren, viendo como este dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa ante lo dicho.

-Vaya, entonces eras tú…- Le dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-…- Kyoko torció la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

-Es que hoy me llamo el director de D&G de Japón, pues fue él quien me contrató, muy emocionado porque habían conseguido al fin a alguien para representar la indumentaria femenina, pero no se acordaba el nombre- dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada- asique no pudo decirme quien era… estaba muy intrigado por saber, me dijo que el lunes la vería.-

-Por qué estabas tan intrigado?- le pregunto un poco molesta por la risa.

-Es que me dijo muy emocionado, "es la modelo perfecta, es muy hermosa, y su forma de camina, su presencia, su porte, es ideal para estar junto a ti", jamás pensé que se tratase de ti…- le dijo mirando al cielo raso y volviendo a reír. _– Definitivamente es perfecta para mí_- pensó y se sonrió aún mas.

Ren se paro algo nervioso y dijo que iría a llamar para pedir algo de sushi. Kyoko comenzó a sentir más calor, bajo la cabeza y su cabello le cubrió los ojos. Se sonrojo al escuchar lo que el director de D&G había dicho sobre ella, pero se molestó por la risa de Ren. _– Debe creer que no soy digna de actuar con el… Después de todo soy una novata…- _La situación de hace unos momentos comenzaba a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, reivindicando cada da vez más los pensamientos de Kyoko. –_Soy una tonta, como pude pensar en venir corriendo a decirle esto... Pero que es lo que estoy pensando… Es que… estoy esperando algo?... de él? Se supone que… él… ya tiene a alguien importante…_- se sonríe con tristeza y suspira. _– Ya lo dije una vez…- _pensó borrando su sonrisa. _– Incluso si… no fuera capaz de ver nunca más a Tsuruga-san… me conformaría con… admirarlo de lejos… Ese tipo de felicidad… estará bien para mí…-_ Pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños contra sus rodillas, comenzando a sentir una gran angustia en su corazón mientras percibía una cálida gota rodando por sus mejillas, pero al momento que llevaba una de sus manos a su cara para limpiarla escucho la voz de Ren y se quedo paralizada.

-Enseguida nos traen la comida, voy a buscar para poner la me…- Ren se sorprende ante la escena y corta abruptamente lo hablado. –Mogami-san?... Ya no me digas que estas bien porque evidente mente no lo estas…- le dice mientras se apresura a acercarse sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Qué es lo que te sucede? Puedes confiar en mí!- le dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y al no obtener respuesta, solo viendo como comenzaba a lagrimear mas fuerte continuó muy angustiado –No me gusta verte así… Dime que tienes… por favor- acercando sus manos para tomar su cara y limpiar las lágrimas.

Kyoko no pudo más y se lanzo en sus brazos sin dejar que el toque su cara abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ren solo atino a sentarse a su lado para poder abrazarla y acercarla más a su cuerpo. Con una mano tomaba su espalda y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo mientras que ella había pasado sus brazos hacia la espalda de Ren y con sus pequeñas manos tomaba con fuerza su camisa. Estaba tan angustiada, que termino por angustiarlo a él que sobaba su espalda mientras la apretaba contra su pecho y no dejaba de pensar en que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero lejos de calmarla, parecía que Kyoko lloraba cada vez más. No podía dejar de recordar a esa pequeña niña que había conocido en Kyoto, que siempre lloraba por la aceptación de su madre. _–por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, necesito ayudarte… no quiero verte nunca mas así…- _pensaba - Kyoko-chan…- sin pensar había pronunciado su nombre.

De repente Kyoko había dejado de llorar al escucharlo decir su nombre y comenzaba a respirar agitada. Aflojó el fuerte agarre que tenia de la camisa de Ren y se separo para verlo a la cara. Ante esta reacción Ren se alegro y movió sus manos tomando a Kyoko por las mejillas –_tiene la cara muy caliente-_ pensó.

Estaban tan cerca. Se miraban fijamente, la angustia de Kyoko había desaparecido, ahora su corazón latía de emoción de estar entre los brazos de su amado sempai. Ren con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas acariciando las mejillas de ella mientras que se relajaban y comenzaban a acercarse más. Kyoko comenzó a cerrar sus ojos rendida mientras podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Ren, a lo que él, y viendo la reacción de ella, continuó acercando su cara hasta sentir rozar sus labios a los de su amada Kyoko. Ante esto ella se estremeció y volvió a apretar fuerte el agarre de la camisa de él.

Estaban tan cerca… hasta que –RIIIING… RIIIING- aquel maldito sonido hizo que volvieran a la realidad y se vieran en aquella situación tan embarazosa, soltándose y separándose tan avergonzados que ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos.

Ren se paró de golpe y corrió a la puerta al grito de – Olvidé el delivery-.

Kyoko por su parte una vez que estuvo sola se levanto y camino aparentando tranquilidad al baño. Cerró la puerta suavemente y abrió el grifo del agua fría. Metió sus manos bajo el chorro de agua, y luego sus muñecas, para tranquilizar los nervios. Se miro al espejo y pensó – _horriblemente fea_- rió y vio como volvía a desprenderse una lagrima de sus ojos por lo que se agacho al lavabo y hundió su cara en el agua fría. Se seco, se acomodó el cabello y de su cartera saco su base en polvo, se arreglo, respiró hondo y salió suavemente todavía muy nerviosa recordando la sensación de los labios de Ren, aunque habían sido unos pocos segundos de contacto, la sensación se había quedado guardada en sus labios que ardían pidiendo por más.

Al salir la comida estaba ya en la mesa ratona y Ren esperando sentado en el piso apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y con las manos tapándose la cara bajo un aura sombría, hasta que sintió los pasos de Kyoko y se acomodo. –No te escuché salir- le dijo sorprendido, haciendo una radiante sonrisa a lo que Kyoko pensó –_está enojado con migo… seguro… se enojó por lo que paso… lo que me faltaba… pero… porque… porque lo hizo… si no hubiese sonado el timbre… nosotros…- _

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, comieron callados con la tv prendida, para evitar verse a la cara. Luego Kyoko levanto la mesa y anunció que se retiraba. Por supuesto Ren se ofreció a llevarla, y por poco no tienen que cargarla en el auto a la fuerza ya que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente incomoda como para seguir teniéndolo cerca y rechazaba la oferta, hasta que al fin cedió y Ren la llevo al Daruma. El camino se hizo largo. Ren no había dejado de suspirar en todo el camino. –_Kami! Ayúdeme… esto es muy incomodo… aunque se me hace muy familiar… cuanto falta para llegar…?-_ pensaba Kyoko.

Llegando a unas tres cuadras del Daruma las calles se estaban cortadas por reparaciones de infraestructura urbana, al parecer se había roto algún caño maestro de agua, por lo que habían estado rompiendo para buscar el lugar exacto de la fuga. Ren estaciono en la acera, ya que no se podía avanzar más, y aunque Kyoko se había despedido y casi que había salido corriendo, se bajo del auto para acompañar a Kyoko hasta la puerta, no podía dejarla caminar sola, aunque fueran solo tres cuadras.

-Te acompañaré- le dijo poniendo la alarma del auto.

-No… No hace falta Tsuruga-san… Estaré bien… Ve a descansar- le decía ofreciéndole una sonrisa incomoda.

-Ni loco te dejo sola- respondió fríamente mientras que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al Daruma.

Kyoko lo seguía a unos cuantos pasos por detrás. Estaba muy avergonzada, y no entendía los cambios repentinos de comportamiento de su sempai. Tenía que decir algo antes de que llegaran y él se fuera_. –tengo que pedirle disculpas… eso creo…- _Estaban a media cuadra de la entrada del Durama. Se adelanto al trote los pasos que le separaban de él y le sujeto la manga de la campera haciendo que se este se sorprendiera y se frene de golpe para voltearse a verla tan cerca de él toda avergonzada tapándose la cara con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Tsuruga-san… lo lamento… lamento el mal momento que te hice pasar…- le dijo soltándole la manga de la campera mientras bajaba su mirada al piso y se destapaba la cara -Yo estoy teniendo algunos problemas, pero me avergüenza hablarlos contigo-.

-Kyoko…- Se acerco a ella para poder abrazarla- Puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Eso tenlo por seguro-

Kyoko correspondió el abrazo- No creo que con este problema pueda ayudarme- soltó una pequeña carcajada con un dejo de tristeza-

-Dime que es lo que te tiene tan triste…- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad mientras soltaba el abrazo para poder mirarla a la cara notando como se volvía a sonrojar nuevamente.

-mhh no se si deba…- Le contesto sonrojándose.

-…-

-Está bien… Recuerda que le comente que juré jamás volver a enamorarme y no convertirme en una idiota otra vez?- le pregunto buscando por donde comenzar a hablarle intentando buscar una escapatoria.

-mhh si, lo recuerdo- le contesto algo confundido.

-Pues, fallé… Me he enamorado otra vez… y me temo…-comenzó a contare bajando de a poco la mira, tomando un semblante de tristeza- Soy aún más estúpida que antes…- Río con ironía.

Ren no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… "Me he enamorado otra vez… Me he enamorado… enamorado…" _– De quién?... De quién, dime de quién…-_ pensaba totalmente sorprendido por la declaración de su amada Kyoko, que -_se ha enamorado, y de otro_-. Estaba totalmente desolado y reaccionó solo cuando vio una lágrima recorrer las mejillas de Kyoko.

-No eres una estúpida… no digas eso- le dijo tomándola por la cara limpiándole las lagrimas con los pulgares.

-Tengo entendido… que él… ya tiene a alguien importante…- le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras con sus brazos buscaba el pecho de él donde pudo aferrarse a su campera con fuerza para intentar calmar su llanto.

Ante la tristeza de la chica Ren no pudo contenerse más y la estrechó en su pecho, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas como si nunca fuera a soltarla. –Él no sabe de lo que se pierde… El estúpido es él- le dijo cesando el abrazo para poder separarse y volver a tomarla por la cara para decirle- Si no puede ver la hermosa mujer que tiene en frente yo te aconsejaría que te olvides de él…- Comenzó a susurrarle bajito porque empezaba a acercar su rostro al de Kyoko, que podía sentir como si corazón se aceleraba nuevamente a toda velocidad, mientras que veía como Ren se acercaba lentamente a ella, y cerrando los ojos le daba permiso de hacer con ella lo que quisiera. –Así podrás… podrás ver a alguien que realmente te ama…- termino de decirle para poder al fin poder terminar aquello que había empezado en su departamento, rozando sus labios con suavidad, pudiendo sentir mil sensaciones hermosas hasta que las ganas no pudieron mas y terminaron uniendo sus bocas en un tierno y rápido beso.

Apenas se separaron unos pocos centímetros y mientras Kyoko abría lentamente sus ojos Ren apoyó su frente en la de ella para terminar de decirle –Alguien como yo… te amo Kyoko… -

Kyoko no pensó, ante lo dicho por el chico se lanzo a abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, volviendo a besarlo con más fuerza y pasión que antes, a lo que Ren respondió soltándole la cara para tomarla por la cintura y poder acercarla más a su cuerpo. Ya así ese beso ardió en pasión, saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios, hasta que estuvieron satisfechos quedando en un tierno abrazo.

En algún lugar de Tokyo, un frío sábado a la madrugada, una hermosa pareja de enamorados sellaban su amor enun apasionado beso, bajo la luz de una farola de la calle.

* * *

Hola a todos, anoche con el sueño que tenia solo subi el capitulo y me olvide de dejar este comentario, soy super despistada.. En fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, aún no se si seguirla o no.. ustedes diran.. :) saludos!

Que tengan un lindo año nuevo! Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2_

* * *

Estaba inmersa en ese profundo abrazo, en los brazos de su amado sempai, no podía pedirle más a la vida, estaba totalmente feliz, como hacía mucho no se sentía, por fin estaba completa. No quería separarse de él para irse a dormir, estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la noche en vela estando a su lado, por el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca_. -No puedo creerlo, espere tanto por este momento…. No quiero que acabe!... Estoy tan feliz…-_ Pero claro, Ren, al igual que ella, debía ir a trabajar aunque fuera sábado, por lo que había que descansar. Pero no lo quería soltar, quería continuar abrazada a él para siempre… _-Qué va a pasar después de esto? Como voy a ver a Tsuruga-san a la cara mañana?... me dijo que me ama… oh por Dios!... yo aún no le respondí… o sí?... no… debo responderle…-_

Un lejano chillido comenzó a sonar en su mente. Cada vez se hacía más cercano. Era como una melodía. Comenzó a desconcentrarse, y comenzó a ver como su adorado sempai se alejaba de ella y para comenzaba a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Un fuerte haz de luz le molestaba la vista. Donde estaba Ren? Tanta luz no la dejaba ver donde se había ido… -_ese ruido, qué es? y porqué esta tan fuerte?... Que molesto… dónde fue Tsuruga-san?… y esa luz… me ciega…- _pensaba mientras se cubría los ojos que le ardían de tanta luz.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos sus ojos color miel comenzaron a enfocar su entorno inmediato, adaptándose a la cegante luz. _–Qué significa esto?... estoy en… mi dormitorio… en qué momento…?- _El sol se colaba por las cortinas de su ventana y le pegaba directamente en la cara cegándole sus sensibles ojos que acababan de despertar._ –Qué demonios?… Y Tsuruga-san?... Un sueño… Será que… fue todo un… sueño?- _pensaba con desilusión.

Kyoko se sentó en su futón, se sentía frustrada. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y le dolía la espalda. Miró a su izquierda. Sobre el piso su teléfono que acababa de dejar de sonar, tenía una parpadeante luz roja en uno de sus vértices. Lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió al ver la hora.

–Las 11 de la mañana… por dios! Me dormí!.. Que irresponsable!- gritó mientras se paraba para comenzar a vestirse, pero un fuerte mareo la dejo arrodillada en el suelo nuevamente.

-Kyoko-chan!- exclamó Okami-san entrando a la habitación con una fuente en las manos- debes descansar!- le dijo mientras dejaba la fuente en el suelo al lado del futón de la chica, para luego acercarse a ella para ayudarla a recostarse y arroparla –Kyoko anoche tuviste mucha fiebre, ahora estas mejor pero… debes descansar…- termino de decirle con una sonrisa, cual una madre regañando a su hija.

-…Fiebre?...- dijo Kyoko totalmente desconcertada, tanto que parecía que en lugar de cara tenía un gran signo de pregunta.

-Sí hija…- le contesta posando delicadamente sobre la frente de la chica un paño humedecido con agua fría de la fuente que acababa de dejar en el suelo -claro, anoche llegaste dormida, es razonable que no recuerdes nada…- comentó mientras miraba pensativa hacia la ventana.

-Pero… cómo es que llegue dormida hasta aquí…?- Pregunto dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, avergonzada por lo que preguntaba –Sola…?-

-Es que no recuerdas con quien estabas? – Preguntó la esposa del dueño del Daruma algo desconcertada.

-… Tengo una leve sospecha…- contestó la chica, tapándose la cara con la frazada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Okami-san se sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica –Te hubieras visto querida! Te traía dormida cargándote en sus brazos al mejor estilo princesa- le comentó con toda emoción en sus palabras, tomando un brillo especial en sus ojos. –Debería haberles sacado una foto para que la vieras, pero hubiera sido una falta de respeto.- Concluyó riendo muy emocionada.

Kyoko por primera vez en la mañana había sentido el calor de la fiebre, pero por el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, que se había apoderado de toda su cara al escuchar lo que la dueña le decía. No imaginaba esa faceta en ella. La había tomado por sorpresa. Pero todavía no sabía quién la había llevado a casa, aunque tenía su teoría.

-…etto… Okami-san?... Quién me trajo?- Preguntó muy avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que…. Tsuruga Ren- dijo mientras se paraba para salir de la habitación. –Enseguida regreso hija, voy a traerte algo para que te alimentes.-

Kyoko sentía como el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba. No podía dejar de dibujar e su mente la escena que la dueña del Daruma le describió. _–*…dormida cargándote en sus brazos al mejor estilo princesa…* KYAAA! Cómo voy a actuar frente a él cuando lo vea nuevamente… aunque no es la primera vez que pasa… ya lo hizo cuando me accidente cargando a Ruriko-chan…- _pensó recordando viejas épocas_ –Por eso no habrá mucho problema… Pero, cómo puedo mirarlo a los ojos después de ese sueño tan impuro e indecente que tuve… imaginar que él me ame… soy muy pretenciosa…- _sonrió con tristeza.

–…Patética…- murmulló mientras giraba a la derecha en el futón para ponerse más cómoda.

En eso vio su celular que había dejado abierto en el piso de la habitación y recordó que debía tener llamadas o mensajes, además debía informar a la agencia de su estado, aunque Okami-san seguramente lo había hecho por ella más temprano. Lo prendió, y vio 4 llamadas perdidas, una de Sawara-san, dos de Kanae _–Moko-san...-_ pensó alegrándose, y la cuarta y última llamada de Tsuruga san. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a contestar las llamadas, cuando entró Okami-san con algo para comer.

-Aquí tienes Kyoko- le dijo dejando una bandeja con un té y bocadillos livianos a un lado del futón. –Yo hable con Sawara-san, ya le explique de tu estado, y tienes el día libre y el lunes retomas tu trabajo en LME.- le comentó viendo que la chica estaba preparada para llamar al trabajo. –Debes descansar así te recuperas más rápido-

-Gracias, Okami-san- contestó Kyoko con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se sentía muy feliz de que alguien se preocupara por ella. –No te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor, pero descansaré como me pides.- le dijo viéndola salir de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kyoko se acomodo para comer, mientras marcaba el número de su querida amiga.

~ -Hola?- ~

-Moko-san!- contestó gritando de emoción.

~ -Qué rayos…? No es que estas enferma? Que son esos gritos Kyoko!- preguntó la morocha en tono de regaño. ~

-Moko-san…- dijo la chica entristeciéndose –…Estabas preocupada?-

~ -…Solo un poco… - murmullo Kanae revolviendo los ojos enojada- Es que cuando llegue no te vi y te llame, y después me crucé con Sawara-san que me dijo que estabas enferma, asique te llame otra vez para saber cómo estabas… Y bien, cómo estás?- ~

-Ya estoy mejor, me desperté hace media hora más o menos, estoy comiendo algo, pero sigo en cama… Moko-san… vendrás a visitarme? Así tomamos el té con postres, como hacen las amigas?- preguntó Kyoko muy emocionada con la idea que se le había ocurrido.

~ -Estoy con mucho trabajo Kyoko, no puedo.- contestó avergonzada por lo que la ojimiel le pedía. ~

-..Ahh… Qué lástima- le dijo con voz de desilusionada.

~ -Debo volver al trabajo, me alegro que estés bien. Adiós.- se despidió apresuradamente la morocha. ~

-Adiós Moko-san, gracias por llamar.- contesto triste por despedirse de su amiga, procediendo a cerrar el teléfono para cortar.

-…- Kyoko suspiro mientras dejaba el teléfono sobre la cama, para terminar de tomar el té. _–Debería devolver la llamada… Seguramente se ha preocupado… Pero me da vergüenza…- Pensaba a la vez que se sonrojaba. –Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?... Yo… sin darme cuenta... llegué a su departamento…- _se esforzaba por recordar, y a la vez corría a un lado la bandeja con el desayuno que acabada de terminar y volvía a ver el teléfono._ – Ahora recuerdo que tuvimos un momento… bastante incomodo… oh Dios! Casi nos besamos… Cómo pude olvidar eso?- _seguía pensando torturandose mientras se agarraba la cabeza rodando de un lado a otro sobre el futón_ –Qué haré?… No me atrevo… No puedo llamarlo… Seguramente por eso soñé lo que soñé anoche…- _recordaba sonrojada tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos.

Tomó el teléfono dispuesta a llamar a Ren, marcó en número, y oyó el tono. _–No puedo… No me atrevo…- _pensó y rápidamente cerró el teléfono y lo dejo a un lado, rodando nuevamente de un lado a otro del futón desesperadamente por lo que había hecho, a la vez que sentía el calor subir nuevamente. _–Tengo que tranquilizarme_- pensó quedándose quieta recostada mirando el cielo raso.

-…- suspiró _–Mejor me duermo, así me recupero más rápido…_- Y suspiró con resignación nuevamente.

Estaba ya relajada cuando de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar alterándola nuevamente, y del susto termino quedando nuevamente sentada en el futón. Buscó el teléfono. No podía encontrarlo, cuando corto la llamada a Ren lo tiro por Dios sabe dónde. Lo halló y atendió.

-Hola?- saludó aliviada de atender a tiempo.

~ -Kyo… Mogami-san! Cómo te encuentras? Al fin atiendes, estaba preocupado.- ~

_-Tsuruga-san…- _Se quedó muda de la sorpresa. En el apuro de atender a tiempo no se fijo quien llamaba.

~ -Hola, hay alguien?... Mogami san?- ~

-Tsuruga-san! Lo siento, estoy bien, mejor… Pero tengo que descansar- contestó totalmente sonrojada recordando lo poco que se acordaba de la noche anterior. –Yo…-

~ -Estabas durmiendo? Te llamo en otro momento mejor…- interrumpió el chico. ~

-No, no estaba durmiendo, me desperté hace como una hora ya…- contesto ella –quería hablar contigo sobre anoche…-

~ -…Ah, si… Dime…- contesto Ren algo inseguro. ~

-Quería agradecerte por traerme, seguramente te ocasioné muchos problemas desmayándome en cualquier lado…- rio avergonzada.

~ -De hecho fue en la esquina de tu casa que de pronto te desplomaste…- rio recordando el momento –Me asusté, porque estabas de lo mas bien.- comentó. ~

-Ya veo…- contestó pensativa –Es que debo haber tenido bastante fiebre ya en la tarde. A decir verdad, desde la cena no recuerdo nada más- confeso agarrándose la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa tímida.

~ -Ah… Ya veo.- comentó desconcertado –De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso después?... Nada de nada?...- indagó a la chica reusándose a creerle. ~

-… De verdad… Paso algo? Dije algo que no debía? – preguntó comenzando a desesperarse.

~ -No es que hayas dicho algo malo…- contestó ~

-Entonces debería recordar algo importante?...- preguntó tomando un poco de calma nuevamente.

~ -No es nada, luego, cuando mejores hablamos bien- le dijo el chico desilusionado para rápidamente despedirse- Debo colgar, que te mejores pronto… Nos vemos.- ~

-Hasta luego Tsuruga-san- saludo la chica.

~ -Hasta luego Kyoko- saludó para luego cortar la llamada ~

_-Kyoko?... Otra vez me llama por mi primer nombre…*…De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso después?... Nada de nada?...* Seguramente dije algo que no debía… Kami! Ayúdame!- _Pensaba mientras se sacudía el pelo para tranquilizarse y recostarse para por fin descansar.

…

..

.

Ren se encontraba en su descanso en el edificio de la televisora TMB antes de entrar a una sesión de fotos, recostado (como podía) en un pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos enfrentado a una mesa ratona donde yacía solitario el bento que le había dejado Yukihito para el almuerzo. Acababa de cortar con su amada Kyoko. Estaba desconcertado, ella le confesó no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Sonrió al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior y se incorporó para sentarse a comer antes que llegue Yukihito y amenace en acusarlo con Kyoko por no querer comer. _–Qué haré a partir de ahora…? Le confesé lo que siento por ella, y no sirvió de nada… Debería… decirle todo de nuevo… y arriesgarlo todo… Pero… ni si quiera me contestó… No sé si mis sentimientos son… correspondidos… Aunque, aquel beso… fue correspondido… Qué significa eso…? Tengo que verla… y decirle…- _pensaba Ren sosteniéndose la cabeza con los codos apoyados en las rodillas mirando con desagrado el bento. _–…No tengo hambre…- _Pensaba mientras comenzaba a comer.

La puerta del camerino se abrió.

-Ha, muy bien! Estas comiendo… Así me gusta, si no iba a tener que molestar a Kyoko-chan para que te haga comer- dijo Yukihito riendo burlonamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ren creó a su alrededor un aura sombría al escuchar a su mánager pronunciar el nombre de Kyoko. Yukihito se dio cuenta de inmediato e indagó.

-Paso algo?-

-No, nada…- contestó de mala gana -Porque?

-Porque esta mañana estabas más feliz que nunca, y aunque no me has querido contar, seguro que se trata de Kyoko…- comentó remarcando lo último –Y te dejo solo cinco minutos y parece que se viene el mundo…- finalizó haciendo un gesto de decepción.

-No es nada- contestó fríamente y terminado el bento se levanto del sillón, se puso un saco para salir del camerino –Voy a tomar aire-

-Está bien, no tardes-contestó el mánager sacando la agenda de Ren –Yo voy a organizar unos horarios… Ah!... Ren, trata de mejorar ese humor, queda mucho trabajo por delante el día de hoy.- agregó el manager.

-De acuerdo…- contesto el morocho cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ren salió del camerino y caminó por un largo pasillo hasta un pequeño jardín donde se sentó en una banca de madera muy pensativo –_que haré…? Que frustrante, le dije lo que sentía… y ella ni si quiera se acuerda… Demonios… si tan solo… me hubiese contestado… Porqué me siento tan inseguro? – _Ren se torturaba con sus pensamientos sentado en aquella solitaria banca recargando su espalda en el respaldo, y así llevar una mano a la cara para taparse los ojos por el sol _–Ahora que me acuerdo, ella dijo… que sabía que yo… estaba interesado en alguien… Pero…. cómo? Yo no lo he hablado con nadie… - _dejo escapar un extenso suspiro –_El único que sabe que la quiero es… Yukihito… - _Ren se sobresalto por su pensamiento y se incorporo quedando de pie de un salto. –Si él le dijo eso, es porque Kyoko le preguntó… el debe saber que es lo que siente ella… ó… - pensaba con mucha emoción ir corriendo a su manager a preguntarle –_Se va a burlar de mi con esto por el resto de mis días… Pero… Yukihito jamás se metería en esto… es decir… no me traicionaría de esa forma…_- pensó mientras volvía a sentarse con una expresión de tristeza – _Cómo es que Kyoko llegó a esa conclusión…?- _pensaba mientras miraba su reloj, ya debía volver con su mánager para ponerse a trabajar, por lo que se paro y caminó de regreso al camerino muy pensativo cual detective intentando descifrar un homicidio.

Estaba a punto de entrar en su camerino, pero algo muy colorido a unos cuantos metros de su puerta le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se volvió sobre sus pasos para mirar más de cerca un póster colgado en el muro de aquel pasillo de TMB.

Ren se quedo observando ese cartelón. En el aprecian 3 muchachos jóvenes, que eran los conductores y en el margen inferior sosteniendo un cartel que -*KIMAGURE ROCK! Todos los viernes a las 17:00 por el 13, no te lo pierdas!*- su querido amigo el pollo Bou. Ese pollo que le había salvado las papas en varias ocasiones. _–Podrá ser que…?-_ Ren se sorprendió con lo que se le acababa de ocurrir _–Recuerdo que el pollo me ayudó cuento tuve problemas con Katsuki… y le comenté algo de esto… podrá ser que… Kyoko… nos estuviera espiando…? – _Ren volvió satisfecho al camerino y entró para ponerse a trabajar.

-Veo que estas mejor….- dijo Yukihito levantándose con su agenda en la mano para irse.

-Puede ser...- contestó Ren tomando su bolso para salir junto a su manager a aquella sesión de fotos. –Vámonos.-

_-Aún no se si ella… me corresponde… de que me estoy alegrando?… Kami-sama! Qué hago?... Tengo que encararla y decírselo de nuevo…- -_Muy bien! Lo haré!- dijo Ren muy decidido y confiado.

-Que es lo que haras?- pregunto su mánager.

-No es nada, olvídalo- contestó algo avergonzado mirando al frente muestras caminaban al trabajo.

* * *

Hola a tod s! Tanto tiempo sin escribirnos, cómo andan? Yo bien, estoy de vacaciones asique le he pasado lejos a la pc, pero de pronto me bajo la inspiración y aqui les traigo el capítulo2 de este fic... Espero que les guste...

Quería agradecer los comentarios, ya que me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo por ustedes que me apoyaron... Bueno, saludos a tod s! Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3_

* * *

-Muy bien Mogami-kun, este es tu trabajo para esta semana, como siempre te llamare si llegan nuevas ofertas, bienvenida de nuevo a LME- dijo Sawara-san mientras le entregaba unos papeles con horarios y entre esas cosas algunos libretos –Lee los libretos y dime cual vas a tomar.- Agregó dándole una sonrisa amable.

-Me gustaría hacerlos a los dos…- Contestó la chica emitiendo un gran suspiro al final.

-Es demasiado trabajo para ti Mogami-kun, no debes esforzarte tanto, ya ves que caíste enferma…- Le regañó. -Por cierto, voy a hablar al presidente para que te asignemos un mánager, ya te estás haciendo muy popular y eres muy solicitada.- Agregó mostrando una picara sonrisa.

-Gracias Sawara-san pero no creo que sea necesario aún…- Le reprochó Kyoko. –Bueno, me voy a trabajar… Adiós.- Kyoko se despidió y comenzó a caminar para salir de la oficina de su provisorio mánager.

-Adiós Mogami-kun, éxitos.- El hombre saludo para seguir con su trabajo.

Kyoko caminaba por los pasillos de LME hasta la habitación de la sección LoveMe mirando los papeles en su mano. Tomo los dos libretos y leyó los títulos _–*Marianela. Adaptación de la novela "Marianela" de Benito Pérez Galdóz.* Que lindo nombre- _Pensó mientras tomaba el otro libreto_ -*El Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera. Adaptación de la novela de Gabriel García Márquez.*- _Suspiro profundo mientras levanta la vista de los papeles ya que estaba llegando a la puerta de LoveMe.

De pronto su concentración fue quebrada bruscamente por los gritos al final del pasillo de _–Un montón de chicas tontas desmayándose de amor porque seguro viene Tsuruga-san-_ Pensó burlonamente haciendo una mueca de desprecio hacia las que gritaban_ –Un momento… Tsuruga-san?...- _se interrogó internamente mientras podía escuchar a algunas gritar el nombre de su sempai. Su corazón se aceleró.

-Mierda!...- Grito dando unas cuantas zancadas para poder terminar de llegar a la puerta de LoveMe intentando abrirla forzosamente. Presionaba, giraba el picaporte, empujaba pero no había caso, la maldita puerta no se abría. Miró hacia el tumulto y pudo ver como comenzaban a juntarse mujeres al final del pasillo. Aún no aparecía el muchacho en cuestión asique siguió peleando con la puerta hasta que recordó –_LLAVE!_-

-Maldición…!- Mustió agachándose al piso para dejar la pila de papeles y ponerse a revolver su bolso en busca de la bendita llave_. –Rápido! Kami… ayúdame! No quiero cruzármelo… No… Me da vergüenza…- _en ese instante comenzó a recordar ese sueño maravilloso pero según ella impuro que había tenido con su sempai. _–Maldición! Dónde estás llave?- _Pensaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente.

-KYAAAA!- pudo escuchar a las mujeres que cada vez gritaban más fuerte. Aumentó la velocidad de la búsqueda y por fin la encontró. Mientras se levantaba miró a hacia la multitud embravecida y vio que quedaba tiempo. Abrió y entró cerrando la puerta con toda velocidad tras de sí dando un portazo. Se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda en la puerta. _–Bien! Justo a tiempo!-_ Pensó sonriendo victoriosa apretando los puños con satisfacción. _–Ahora a leer los libr… Libretos?...-_

-Diablos!- Maldijo por tercera vez en la mañana, ya que en el apuro había dejado los libretos, los horarios y su bolso tirados en el piso mientas se adentraba en su refugio anti Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko aún sentada en el piso en posición de indio con los brazos cruzados los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido comenzó a formular un plan de rescate para sus pertenencias. No pensó mucho y actuó. Giró el picaporte con cuidado de no hacer ruido y en "cuatro patas" abrió la puerta; primero la entornó para ver que tanto movimiento había, la vista le daba justo a donde estaba el tumulto de mujeres pero ya no quedaba nadie gritando por su sempai, luego abrió lo suficiente para que pase su delgado cuerpo y comenzó a aventar las cosas hacia adentro, pero su bolso le quedo fuera de alcance por lo que tuvo que sacar su cuerpo de su refugio más de lo planeado para poder tomarlo. Y lo temido se hizo una trágica verdad…

-Mogami-san?...-

A la chica se le erizó la piel y sintió un escalofrió corres desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza a una increíble velocidad. Levanto la mirada al frente pero no vio a nadie asique pensó que solo fue su imaginación, estaba muy perseguida. Continuó con lo que hacía pero pudo sentir que le tocaban el hombro derecho. Inmediatamente giro a su derecha y reconoció a quien la había llamado. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Tragó en seco y pudo sentir como su cara se acaloraba.

-Qué estás haciendo en el piso?– Le preguntó con cierto desconcierto mirándola con la cabeza de lado. Estaba agachado en cuclillas con sus largos brazos colgando apoyados sus codos sobre sus piernas.

-Tsu….Tsu….Tsuruga-san…Yo… es que… se me cayó esto cuando entraba y no me di cuenta- Mintió descaradamente. Se paro con el bolso en la mano y se sacudió las rodillas para saludar a Ren que se paró a al mismo tiempo que ella. Kyoko se preparó para hacer una respetuosa reverencia para su amado sempai, pero él se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la descolocó totalmente y la dejó perdido en un mundo obscuro.

_-Qué… demonios… fue eso?...- _Pensaba Kyoko mientras miraba fijamente al hombre frente a ella colorada como un tomate.

_-Qué hice?... no pude contenerme- _Pensó el joven actor sonriendo felizmente por su impulso.

-Cómo estás de tu resfrío?- Le preguntó para romper el hielo sonriendo amablemente.

-Bien… Ya ayer me sentía muy bien.- Le contestó sonriendo avergonzada con sus mejillas rosadas agarrándose la cabeza por detrás con una mano. –Gracias- Agrego.

-Porqué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Por llevarme a casa, y por aguantarme… No estoy muy segura pero creo que te ocasioné muchos problemas esa noche.- le respondió mirando el piso.

-Por nada, pero no iba a hacer menos… Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.- Le contestó viendo como ella asentía. –Por cierto ya que lo mencionas, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso la otra noche.- Se atrevió a empezar a hablar.

-..- Lo miró atenta. _-Oh! Kami-sama! Qué me va a decir… Me hablará sobre ese casi beso?-_Y recordando sus mejillas se sonrosaron nuevamente.

-De hecho, me gustaría hablar en un lugar... más privado…- le dijo nervioso -Qué te parece si vamos a…-

-Ren! Diablos estamos esperándote!- Interrumpió el mánager del actor. –Oh! Kyoko-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Cómo estás?- Le habló a la chica que acaba de ver. -Supe que estuviste enferma.- Dijo mirando de reojo a su representado.

-Yashiro-san!- Saludo agradecida de que la sacara de aquel aprieto. –Estoy muy bien, gracias!- contestó a su pregunta.

-Ren vamos tenemos que irnos! Matsumoto-san nos espera.- Dijo el mánager regañando a su representado.

-Ok, está bien… Vámonos…- Contestó el actor revoleando los ojos. –Luego hablamos Mogami-san.- le dijo a la chica, y esta asintió. –Hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego Kyoko-chan.- Saludó el mánager.

-Adiós.- saludo la chica mientras veía que se alejaban. Emitió un largo suspiro de alivio y entro a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella apretándose el pecho con una mano respirando hondo. Recordó el beso q le dio Ren y llevó una mano a la mejilla en cuestión. Nuevamente suspiró. Miró sus cosas en el piso, las levantó, se acomodó en un banco y se dispuso a ver los guiones y de una vez por todas decidir cual trabajo tomar.

_[*Marianela. Adaptación de la novela "Marianela" de Benito Pérez Galdóz.*_

_Mogami Kyoko: MARIANELA(La Nela):_ _Una joven con apariencia fea. Huérfana y al amparo de la misericordia de la gente. Vive con la familia de Pablo, el ciego de quien es lazarillo. Sus últimos meses vivió feliz y enamorada de su amo Pablo. Tuvo una vida llena de desdichas._

_Año 1878. Marianela, una joven huérfana y de pobres atributos físicos, sirve de lazarillo de Pablo, un joven ciego y de cómoda posición social, de quien se enamora. Pablo, que sólo conocía el mundo a través de los ojos de la Nela y de las abundantes lecturas que le hacía su padre y que Pablo recibía con avidez, jura a Nela que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran los mismos. Bajo la promesa de una vida juntos, Nela se entrega a la construcción de las más cándidas fantasías de vivir a su lado. _

_Golfín, médico de mundo que llega al pueblo para visitar a su hermano y se presenta a la vista del padre de Pablo siendo la única esperanza que posee Pablo para recuperar la vista. Después de varias vicisitudes, Golfín otorga a Pablo el don de la vista y con esto la esperanza de conocer un mundo lleno de maravillas. Ya una vez con la capacidad de ver, Pablo cree haber encontrado en la belleza de su prima Florentina a la mujer a quien prometió amor eterno, Marianela. _

_Marianela, que sin poder reponerse del sobresalto que le produjo lo inevitable—el desencanto de su joven amado—se entrega a la muerte al saberse desprovista del amor de quien era para ella su única razón para sentirse viva. Golfin, al no poder salvar la vida de la chica exclama "Nela ha muerto de amor.". ] _

Kyoko tenía los ojos hinchados y vidriosos. Con solo leer el resumen de la historia estaba sufriendo sintiendo lo que debió sentir esa pobre criatura presa de aquel maldito sentimiento que es el amor.

_-No está mal, es diferente a lo que vengo haciendo, pero preferiría ser una bella dama de alta sociedad, no una pobre, huérfana y fea criada- _Suspiró y tomó el otro libreto.

_[*El Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera. Adaptación de la novela de Gabriel García Márquez.*_

_Mogami Kyoko: FERMINA DAZA (edad: Joven): Hasta el capítulo final no recibe mucha atención. Pocas apariciones. Es una mujer orgullosa y altiva. Existen momentos de debilidad, como cuando acepta el matrimonio con Juvenal, resignándose a las reglas del futuro. Sus dudas se disipan porque la relación con Juvenal le permitirá ascender socialmente, aunque lucha toda su vida por preservar su libertad. Siempre mantiene un asomo de rebeldía. Se caracteriza por su inseguridad y su incapacidad de soportar el sentimiento de culpa (necesita dejar clara su inocencia siempre). Es impulsiva, como cuando deja a Florentino o cuando acepta casarse con Juvenal sin amarlo. Siempre interpone la rabia para que no se le note el miedo._

_La historia cuenta el círculo amoroso existente entre los tres personajes principales: el doctor Juvenal Urbino, Fermina Daza y Florentino Ariza._

_Al comienzo, Fermina y Juvenal aparecen como dos personas mayores, él casi de 81 años y ella de 71, ya casados. La muerte de Juvenal al caerse de una escalera, tratando de atrapar el loro que él había amaestrado, desencadena la declaratoria de amor eterno que Florentino le hace a Fermina Daza. No se sigue una secuencia de los acontecimientos, sino que se van narrando los hechos con referencias al pasado y de esa manera se aportan los datos y se descubren los personajes y las acciones, de manera que la narración salta de una época a otra._

_Desde que la vio por primera vez cuando fue a su casa a llevarle un telegrama, Florentino Ariza se enamoró de Fermina Daza y comenzó a conquistarla con sus apasionadas cartas y a mirarla desde un banco del parque frente a su casa. Ella se negó por un tiempo a corresponderle, después sucumbiría a ese amor, y es cuando encuentra la oposición de su padre, quien la envía lejos para que lo olvide. Después de un período, cuando ella regresa y ve a Florentino, se desilusiona de ese amor platónico y lo rechaza. Al poco tiempo conoce al doctor Juvenal Urbino, quien había llegado de París al finalizar sus estudios de medicina. Después de un noviazgo breve, animada por su padre y aunque no estaba enamorada de él, se casan. Se van dos años de viaje a Europa y regresa embarazada de su primer hijo, cambiada y como una feliz pareja que ha tenido tiempo de enamorarse. Durante este lapso Florentino ha pensado en ella todo el tiempo y, a pesar de que incumple su promesa de mantenerse virgen para ella, pues tiene cantidad de relaciones amorosas, sigue enamorado y decidido a que algún día ella será para él, es decir, cuando muera el esposo._

_Al final del entierro del marido, se acerca pues a Fermina y le reitera su juramento de fidelidad y su amor de muchos años y se pone a su disposición. Ante esta inoportuna declaración, con el cadáver del marido acabado de enterrar, Fermina le pide a Florentino que se vaya y le manifiesta que no lo quiere ver nunca más. Florentino no se amilana y empieza a enviarle cartas: hasta un total de 131, con lo que vence la resistencia de Fermina, quien accede a verlo en su casa. Las visitas se hacen más frecuentes y así pasan los días, hasta que Fermina es convencida para hacer un viaje por el río Magdalena en uno de los barcos de la compañía naviera de Florentino, con el afán de que termine de reponerse del luto. Florentino la acompaña en ese viaje y es en ese barco, llamado la Nueva Fidelidad, en un camarote que Florentino siempre pensó sería para ellos dos, cuando al fin, después de 53 años, 7 meses y 11 días con sus noches de espera, se cumple el afán de Florentino, para seguir por tiempo indefinido en un ir y venir por el curso del río montados en el barco, y así demostrar que el amor persevera y que, más que la muerte, es la vida la que no tiene límites.]_

_-Demasiado amor…- _Pensó_. –Me gustan ambas historias… En esta si soy una bella dama de alta sociedad…Que haré?... Marianela sería todo un desafío…- _Meditaba recostada sobre la banca en la cual estaba sentada leyendo hace unos momentos_ -Quienes serás los demás actores?...- _Se incorporó y comenzó a hojear el libreto de Marianela…

_[…_

_Nakamura Naoki: FRANCISCO PENAGUILAS (El padre De Pablo)_

_Fuwa Sho: PABLO PENAGUILAS (El ciego)_

_...]_

Un pequeño demonio se asomaba sobre la cabeza de Kyoko mirando hacia todos las direcciones intentando buscar que lo había alertado.

_-* Fuwa Sho: PABLO PENAGUILAS* … Marianela… enamorada de Pablo…. Pablo=Fuwa Sho… Marianela=Kyoko…- _la chica relacionaba los personajes y los actores en su mente. Dos pequeños demonios mas se asomaban tras de Kyoko_ -Kyoko actúa de enamorada de… Fuwa Sho…- _una decena de pequeños demonios ya se encontraban flotando de un lado a otro de la habitación al grito de "FUWA SHO, TE MATARE" o "MALDITO BASTARDO, TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO" o "DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE TIPEJO? LE VOY A MOSTRAR LO QUE ES BUENO" mientras Kyoko se encontraba bajo un aura sombría conteniéndose las ganas de gritar e insultar… Pero no pudo más.

-MALDITO SEAS! NI MUERTA ACTUO DE ENAMORADA DE ESA MALDITA BASURA!- gritó parándose de repente apretando fuertemente sus puños con furia haciendo que los pequeños demonios esparcidos por la habitación se escondieran por miedo a su propia creadora.

Una vez calmada tomo el otro guión y busco los demás actores.

_[…_

_Okazaki Youhei: FLORENTINO ARIZA (Joven)_

_Tsuruga Ren: JUVENAL URBINO (Joven)_

_Director: Matsumoto Yukari...]_

Y nuevamente atando cabos en su mente… -_ *Tsuruga Ren: JUVENAL URBINO*… Juvenal es…marido de Fermina Daza… Fermina=Kyoko… Juvenal=Tsuruga Ren… es decir que, Ren y Kyoko son marido y mujer… Oh! Dios, tengo que hacer de la mujer de Tsuruga-san…- _Un fuerte latido irrumpió en su pecho.

…[Escena en la mente de Kyoko]…

_-Hola Cariño, ya llegue!- dice Ren dejando su maletín sobre la mesa._

_-Hola Cielo, bienvenido!- dice Kyoko acercándose a él a saludar._

_Se abrazan y unen sus labios en un tierno y corto beso._

_…_

-NOOOO PUEDO HACERLO!- gritó poniéndose de pie nuevamente agarrándose de los pelos desesperadamente. Volvió a sentarse aún agarrándose la cabeza. _–Son muy buenos trabajos… Maldición!-_ y va la quinta maldición de día. –_Tengo que actuar más profesionalmente…- _Suspiro, juntó sus cosas pues debía ir a la sesión de fotos de Dolce & Gabbana… A trabajar con Ren.

Suspiró y salió pero antes de ir a la locación de D&G tenía que hacer algo.

…

..

.

-Sawara-san, ya decidí que drama tomar.- Dijo muy segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Dime Mogami-kun.-

* * *

_Hola! Cómo les esta yendo? Espero que les haya gustado el capi, en estos dias subo el proximo, ya lo tengo cocinado! Espero sus reviews (cosas lindas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, sugerencias, deseos, etc.) :) _

_Voy a tratar de subir dos capis esta semana que entra, por que la otra me voy de vacaciones ;) y hasta Febrero no voy a poder subir!_

_Bueno.. que lo hayan disfrutado, y muchas gracias por los reviews, dan muchos ánimos! Las adoro! :D Saludos! Nos estamos escribiendo. _

_AGUS._


End file.
